Sweet Melody
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Drake wants to stay friends with Melody. Melody wants Drake to notice the change in her. Can she make Drake see? DrakeOC
1. Detention

Drake awoke to the sharp noise of his alarm clock. As he reached desperately for the snooze button, Sunny Smiles', the local radio weatherman, voice filled the room he shared with Josh.

"And it's a beautiful 8:45 a.m. here in beautiful BayView!"

Drake reached for the alarm clock and, instead of turning the cheery weatherman off, he struck the alram clock, sending it toppling to the floor where it broke. Drake pulled the covers back over his head and went into a blissful, silent slumber.

Then, remembering the time, he flung the covers off of him and jumped out of bed.

Why had no one bothered to wake him up? He scrambled around for a pair of jeans and a shirt, glaring at Josh's neatly made bed. He plopped on Josh's bed, messing up the perfection that was Josh's bed, and pulled his socks on. After grabbing his shoes and backpack, he sprinted into the hall, only to be greeted by one of Megan's daily traps.

"Megan..." he growled through clenched teeth, rushing to get up off the floor and forgetting his history project that he had spent the majority of the previous night doing and that was due today.

He ran down the stairs and into the living room and, after grabbing a pack of pop tarts out of the kitchen, ran out the door and to school.

After a 10 minute sprint to school and 3 minute jog to class, Drake pushed the door open as his History teacher, Miss Woodlawn, was taking attendence.

"You're late again, Mr. Parker. You know what that means, right?" Miss Woodlawn asked, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised slightly. Drake's face turned a slight shade of red as he shuffled wordlessly to his seat and sank down in it and buried his face in a book. The class giggled immaturely as Miss Woodlawn walked over to his desk, detention slip in hand.

"Drake..." someone whispered, jabbing him sharply in the back with a pencil as soon as the teacher has walked back over to her desk.

Drake turned and faced his best friend since he was in diapers, Melody.

She smiled and whispered, "Don't feel bad. I got detention for chewing gum, which, might I add, I'm still chewing." Drake felt alittle better knowing that he wouldn't be alone in the cold detention room. At least he'd have someone he knew there with him. He smiled and turned back around.

_It's almost Valentine's Day and I don't have a date...Should I ask Drake?...Will he say no? _Melody thought, gazing at the back of Drake's head.

"Well, I hope all of you have done your assigned projects... Remember I don't accept late work unless you were absent." Miss Woodlawn lectured to the class over the scrape of chairs on the tile floor and shuffling through backpacks. Drake grabbed his backpack off the floor and dug through it.

"Please don't tell me I left it at home...Please don't tell me I left it at home.." he mumbled at he continued digging through the cluttered backpack.

After a few miuntes of searching, Drake realized that he had indeed left his project and began mentally serching his house for it.

"Mr. Parker," the teacher said, interrupting his mental house check, "where is your project?" Drake looked up at his teacher then looked away as his face turned light pink.

"I forgot it...Can I bring it in tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry but you can't. But you CAN think about it in detention." her voice seemed distant as the laughs of the class, with the exception of Melody, rang in his ears. He slid down into his seat, wishing he could disappear.


	2. An invitation

Melody poked Drake's back a few times with her fuzzy, purple pen.

"Drake…" she whispered, poking him still. Drake paid her no mind, for he was still sliding down in his seat.

Melody became frustrated and began plucking Drake's, now pink, ears. He stopped sliding down in his seat and turned to look at her.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whispered, rubbing his left ear. She looked at him and smiled cutely.

"That was for not paying attention to me." She replied innocently.

Drake turned around and smiled. _Melody…_ he thought as he dug around his pocket for his pen. The class went by surprisingly fast for Drake, who was thinking about Melody the whole time.

The bell rang and there was shuffling as everyone was standing and getting their backpacks off the floor.

"Melody, you coming?" Melody looked up at Drake, her hazel eyes looking glazed over. She quickly snapped out of it and stood up.

"Drake…" Melody started, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah?"

She figured she'd better get it over with. "Will you go with me to the Valentine's Day dance?"

Drake, shocked at first, smiled and replied, "Of course." Melody, from what Drake could see, was very relieved. He smiled and held the door for her and she walked out, smiling.

After walking out of their last class of the day, they walked into the detention room. They sat relatively close to eachother, passing notes from the time they got situated until the teacher dismissed them.

"I've got to go straight to work or else I'll be late…Maybe tomorrow we can hang out." Melody said with a smile. Drake simply nodded. For once in his life, he was speechless.


	3. A friendly date?

Melody walked into her house, the smell of popcorn and butter covering her normal body spray.

"Mom, I home!" she yelled as she took the stairs up to her room two at a time. She walked into her room and, shutting and locking the door behind her, flopped down on her bed, the red light flashing on her answering machine. She picked up her phone and dialed the answering machine.

"Hey Melody…What's up? It's Drake. Listen, I know you had to work and all but, um, if you're not too tired do you think we could catch a movie…Just the two of us…N-not like a…date or anything but, just us as friends. Call me when you get this. Bye."

Melody was smiling from ear to ear as she hit the 'one' on the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey Melody." It was Josh.

"Hey Josh. Is Drake there?"

"Yeah…Hold please."

She could hear Josh calling Drake and she waited, twisting her finger in the phone cord.

A few seconds later Drake answered.

"Hello?" he sounded breathless

"Hey." She said, still smiling.

"Hey Mel. I take it you got my message."

"Yeah. So, what movie do you wanna see?" she asked, sitting up and looking around the room for something a little nicer to wear than her red 'Premiere' vest and her black pants.

Silence on Drake's side.

"Why don't we figure that put when we get there. I'll be at your house in a few, okay?" Melody asked, finding and putting on her pink mini that Drake seemed to like.

"Okay. See ya then." He said hanging up the phone.

She dropped the phone on her bed and finished getting dressed. After falling back on her bed putting her shoes on, Melody grabbed her car keys off of her nightstand and took one final look in the mirror.

Ten minutes later, she stood at Drake's front door. She rang the door and shivered slightly in the night chill.

Megan answered the door, smiling. Melody and Megan always got along, especially since Melody at one time thought that Drake was a boob too.

"Hey Megan."

"Hey Melody. How's it been?" she asked, moving out of the way so that Melody could step inside.

"Eh...It's been so-so. What about you?" she asked, walking over to and sitting on the couch.

"I live two boobs and my mom and Josh's dad….I'd say it's been alright." She said smiling and sitting next to Melody.

"Where's Drake?"

"Oh…He's upstairs… He was going on about that you and him are going to the movies and he wouldn't be back til _really_ late…"

Melody smiled. Megan looked at her and told her she'd see her around sometime and disappeared up the stairs, probably going to irritate Josh.

Melody turned on the TV and began flipping through channels, looking for something to keep her entertained for the moment.

Drake walked down silently and stood behind Melody.

"You ready to go?" she asked, making Melody jump.

She looked up at him, smiled and nodded. "Let's go."


	4. A friendly Date? pt2

Drake and Melody walked to her car, his arm around her waist.

Drake, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for Melody and then, once she was in, got in too. Melody sat there, unmoving for a minute or two.

"Something wrong Melody?"

Melody smiled. "Megan told me that you were taking me out and you wouldn't be home til _really_ late. So, what are your plans?"

Melody could see, even in the darkness, that Drake's face was turning a light shade of pink.

"I…I…um…I mean it's nothing really. I just was thinking that since you might not have gotten to eat anything after work, we could maybe grab a bite to eat or something." He said, looking at her, smiling.

"Sure. Right now though, let's go to the movies." She suggested, starting the engine.

A semi-awkward silence filled the car. Melody could feel the silence turning awkward so she asked Drake if he minded if she turned the radio on. He said sure and now the radio was the only thing that filled the silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two arrived at the _Premiere_. Drake got out and opened her door for her. Drake noticed that Melody was shivering slightly, so he took off his jacket and put it over and smiled when she looked up at him.

_I knew he was sweet, but I NEVER thought he was this sweet,_ she thought as Drake held the door open for her.

Once they were in the warm building, Melody looked up at Drake. "So what are going to see?"

"Um…How does 'Monster of the Bride' sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Melody said, smiling. Drake smiled and walked with her over to the ticket booth.

He got the tickets and he and Melody walked over to the concession stand. Drake took out his wallet and looked down at Melody, who already had her wallet out to and was ordering what she wanted.

"Mel, I'll pay."

"Drake. You don't have to."

"But I want to…So will you let me?" he asked, making a little pouty face.

She smiled and put her wallet away. "I will pay you back though."

"You don't have to Mel. I really don't mind; besides, this was my idea, remember?"

She nodded and smiled. After they got popcorn, soda, and lots of candy, the walked into the theater and sat down in the very back. Melody, sitting in the chair but with her back against Drake's side, looked up at him.

"Want some popcorn?" she asked, her mouth semi-full.

Drake laughed and said, "Sure." and dug in the tub of popcorn, grabbing only a handful and cramming it into his mouth.

The movie began and Melody snuggled closer to Drake, laying her head on his shoulder. After the shock wore off, he numbly put his arm around her and held her close.

"Drake," she whispered a few minutes later, "Thank you."

Drake smiled again and pulled her closer and gently squeezed her.

She smiled too.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

Melody sat up in her seat and caught Drake's lips in a kiss. Drake broke the kiss and smiled at her.

Melody's face, even in the dark, was red. Drake pulled her back into a hug and held her. Melody got comfortable and fell asleep.

After the movie was over, Drake woke her up.

"Come on Mel…Wake up." He gently shook her.

She opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes and yawned.

"I'm up…I'm up…I think…"

Drake laughed and stood.

"Come on." He picked her up and carried her out of the theater and out to her car.

Drake laid her down in the backseat and got in the driver's seat.

"We're going to go to my house and you can call you mom from there…Or do you wanna go to your house and I'll walk from there?"

"No…Let's get something to eat first…Then your house." She said groggily.

Drake smiled, "Okay. Food first then my house."

(A/N: This has gotta be one of my longer chapters…Not by much but it is. I wonder what's going to happen after they head to Drake's house…)


End file.
